


Mentre osservo la bellezza

by Ambros



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (Michele e Chiara fanno un cameo perché sono gnigni okay), Character Study, Fabrizio sente Vietato Morire per la prima volta, Introspection, M/M, come la taggo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: L'ultimoè vietato morireErmal se lo trascina fuori dal petto e Fabrizio lo sente vibrare nel proprio.





	Mentre osservo la bellezza

**Author's Note:**

> Fravah mi ha promptato la prima volta che Fabrizio sente "Vietato morire" al festival perché, quoto, "lì ho deciso che volevo essere suo amico" che non ha bisogno di commenti.  
> Pliiiis, lasciate un commento se vi va e grazie per essere passati da qui!  
> Buona lettura :)

 

È sempre stato un codardo, Fabrizio.

È sempre stato un codardo nel modo in cui ha urlato nelle proprie canzoni quello che non riesce nemmeno a mormorarsi davanti ad uno specchio e nel modo in cui si è affogato le parole in testa pur di non farsele uscire dalla gola. È sempre stato un codardo nel modo in cui ha vissuto, il più lontano possibile dalla vita.

Se ne sta disteso sul divanetto scomodo del camerino con un piede piantato per terra e una gamba che dondola per aria mancando di poco la parete ogni volta che va in avanti, una mano tra i capelli, e fissa il televisore anni Novanta attaccato alla parete che ora trasmette solo statica in muto, un codardo anche adesso.

È già stanco e si sente infinitamente vecchio, ora che l'adrenalina gli ha lasciato le braccia pesanti.

Si dice che dovrebbe cambiare canale. Si risponde che ora lo fa.

Libero gli ha detto che ha cantato _abbastanza bene_ e gli viene da ridere col pollice e l'indice premuti contro gli occhi chiusi.

Si allunga per recuperare il telecomando che ha lasciato in precario equilibrio sul bordo del tavolo spinto contro la parete e momentaneamente invaso da trucchi che non riescono a farlo sembrare più giovane e fogli che non ha neanche guardato.

Preme l'uno con un sospiro e ripensa all' _abbastanza bene_ di Libero che è il complimento più grande che gli abbia mai fatto.

La statica scompare dallo schermo del televisore e viene rimpiazzata da una ripresa larga del palco, che sembra immensamente più grande da attraversare quando lo si ha sotto i piedi; gli ci vuole qualche istante per trovare il tasto che disattivi il muto, e la musica riempie il minuscolo camerino come se lo stesse inondando.

Socchiude gli occhi e lascia che la testa gli penzoli oltre il bordo del divano, il televisore ad una angolazione ancora più strana; non riconosce la voce né la musica e ignora il nervosismo che gli divora lo stomaco mentre apre un occhio per cogliere un'inquadratura che lo aiuti a collegare volto e artista. Ce ne sono tanti quest'anno che non conosce. Forse sta cominciando a far parte della vecchia guardia.

Le parole lo distraggono – come sempre, Fabrizio si lascia distrarre dalle parole e dalle voci più spesso di Anita – e per un attimo si concentra solo su quelle, gli si fanno strada tra i pensieri come un maglio e gli finiscono nello stomaco.

_Ricorda l'uomo che tu diventerai  
non sarà mai più grande dell'amore che dai._

Sbatte le palpebre e si concentra sullo schermo, a sedere anche se non si ricorda quando si è alzato.

Fabrizio la odia la musica. È l'unica cosa a cui abbia mai permesso di avere totalmente controllo su di lui, l'unica di fronte alla quale si lasci essere esausto e terribilmente, disgustosamente umano.

Il nome dell'artista compare in basso, accanto al numero di telefono per il televoto, e per un attimo Fabrizio non riesce a ricondurre la valanga che lo ha colpito in pieno petto a quelle quattro parole – _Ermal Meta, Vietato Morire_.

Ci sono artisti che sono più grandi persino degli esseri umani che sono – Fabrizio non è mai stato uno di questi. È sempre stato troppo umano in tutto quello che ha creato, sempre troppo perso a rincorrere quel qualcosa in più che lo avrebbe fatto sentire più di un'ombra.

Ma Fabrizio sente quest'uomo che canta e vede solo musica.

Gliela vede negli occhi e nel petto, gli legge la vita in faccia mentre costruisce una storia che Fabrizio conosce fin troppo bene, che potrebbe scrivere lui se non fosse un codardo.

_Ricorda di disobbedire,  
perché è vietato morire._

Gli sembra solo un ragazzo che cantando si tiene il mondo sulle spalle, che potrebbe spezzarsi in qualsiasi momento, e Fabrizio sa che è l'unico modo in cui vale la pena cantare.

Si chiede se il mondo che devono reggere sia lo stesso, se lui ne sia mai rimasto schiacciato come è successo a Fabrizio, che più si rimette in piedi e più cicatrici ha, più fa fatica a respirare. Ma no, Ermal – Ermal sembra abbia preso quel mondo e l'abbia fatto suo, che se non ci fosse lui non andrebbe avanti.

Fabrizio è in piedi perché la televisione è troppo piccola e troppo lontana.

_Lo sai che una ferita si chiude,_  
_e dentro non si vede._  
 _Che cosa t'aspettavi da grande?_  
 _Non è tardi per ricominciare._

Resta immobile, con la musica che gli scorre dentro. Filtra attraverso tutte le crepe che la vita gli ha lasciato addosso – tante, troppe, alcune che ora sono rughe sulla sua pelle, altre che sono cicatrici – e gli fa paura in quel modo che può solo la musica, a lui che è disgustosamente umano e dalla musica non sa nascondersi.

_Ricorda di disobbedire,_  
_E ricorda che è vietato morire,_  
 _È vietato morire._

Fabrizio si chiede se la vita li abbia spezzati negli stessi punti, se abbia fatto male ad entrambi negli stessi modi, che è l'unica spiegazione che riesce a trovare.

L'ultimo _è vietato morire_ Ermal se lo trascina fuori dal petto e Fabrizio lo sente vibrare nel proprio.

_Meta_ vuol dire che ha il camerino probabilmente accanto al suo, e Fabrizio apre la porta schivando per un pelo Michele e Chiara; Michele gli urla _scusa_ e continua a correre.

Può sentire gli applausi sia dalla televisione che non ha spento che dal teatro che vibra a qualche metro da lui e punta lo sguardo sulla porta che dà sul backstage.

Si rigira nervosamente gli anelli attorno alle dita, si sente ancora troppo aperto, ricoperto di ferite appena inflitte, ma non ha voglia di essere un codardo adesso.

La porta pesante si apre con un cigolio leggero e Ermal entra nel corridoio con lo sguardo basso, la giacca buttata su una spalla e una mano affondata tra i capelli ricci, il suo chitarrista immediatamente dietro di lui.

Si muove a passi lenti, come se fosse provato da quello che ha dato.

Fabrizio non si reggerebbe neanche in piedi, se fosse in lui.

Si fermano davanti al camerino, Ermal che lascia passare avanti il chitarrista per dargli una pacca sulla spalla, e Fabrizio fa un passo avanti.

“Ermal,” gli dice, prova, tentativamente, sembra quasi una domanda tra le sue labbra.

Ermal alza la testa di scatto, i ricci che gli ricadono sull'occhio destro.

È ridicolo nella sua umanità, nella sua pelle che contiene a malapena l'arte che ha dentro.

“Complimenti,” gli dice soltanto. Non ha altre parole. È troppo umano, Fabrizio. Gli servirebbero parole che non esistono.

Le labbra di Ermal si piegano in un sorriso stanco che gli illumina gli occhi; dice: “Grazie.”, e Fabrizio gli sorride di rimando, brevemente, china il capo.

La porta si chiude dietro le spalle di Ermal. Si porta via un po' della codardia di Fabrizio.


End file.
